


Please, Love Me Back

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Hyungwon is younger than Changkyun, In this fic too, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, implied sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Changkyun is a married man, succeeding in life. Hyungwon is the babysitter still stuck with his studies.Hyungwon shouldn't sleep with him.Hyungwon shouldn't love him.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Please, Love Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Ayayay  
> Happy birthday y'all uwu  
> I should probably have posted smt else, like sum fluff, but honestly I never planned to post anything. I found this in my folder and I didnt see the reason to not publish it.  
> And in this house we stan angst and hyungkyun woopwoop  
> as awlays thank you for clicking in, kudos and comment!

🤞

"Can I go down to the lake to take pictures?" the young boy stretched out his arm to point down the path, the path curled around a knot of trees and bushes, hiding the lake behind. The boy held a camera in his other hand, strap around his neck.

"Yes, be careful," the taller male answered, smiled as he watched the youngest run down the gravel covered path.

"I will!" he shouted back just before he disappeared behind the trees.

Hyungwon sighed deep, letting the air reach he bottom of his lungs. Slow steps, he headed after to the mentioned lake. He was aware the teen worked better if he could be left to the peace of silence and isolation, therefore he took long pauses between each step. Even if the teen worked better alone, he had to be within Hyungwon's field of view. He supervised the kid like a security camera glued to a suspect, he was his babysitter after all.

Correction, a _teen_ _-_ sitter.

Hyungwon stood far away from the boy, observing him, but also spacing out. The father of this boy, the man who hired Hyungwon to watch him and take care of him, was the man Hyungwon could have, by accident, happened to fall in love with. He knew it was wrong, he had a son, a wife, happily married for the ninth year even. His name was dear to Hyungwon, a bit too dear maybe. It was sewed into his heart, stitches were permanent and reminded him of the man.

 _Changkyun_.

The name who was repeated in his dreams at night, slipped into his mind during work and classes, and also chanted by his own lips. Despite the title of being happily married, the ring he never took off speaking about the unspoken, Changkyun still slept with Hyungwon. He gave him everything, even if Hyungwon never said anything. A sudden raise, or even jewelry with the prize several 0s bigger than the presents his wife received. She was happy for each little gift, but if she knew how much Hyungwon was gifted, she'd never look Changkyun in the eyes again.

Hyungwon could whine about a marker set he couldn't afford, talk about a nice ring he saw in town two days prior, and the next time he visited he would hold it. Changkyun always listened to him, and Hyungwon listened to him. It didn't look like a big deal for the older. He had money enough to spoil his son, wife and Hyungwon without anyone noticing the numbers of the bank account run out.

Changkyun even payed his tuition taxes, he could study without fear, knowing the man he with peace slept with, payed every little coin.

Hyungwon's original stay was to help Changkyun's son with homework, make sure he ate whenever his parents were out. Picked him up from school, played with him, everything a babysitter would do. He was eleven, could walk alone from school, but Hyungwon insisted he could walk with him, to make sure he was accompanied. They became besties fast.

Hyungwon felt bad, for both the young boy and the wife of the man he helped cheating.

The sky above him had clouded into darkness before they stepped out of the house. Now the cloudy mush threatened to let go of its content, soaking the two males from hair strand to shoe tip. But Hyungwon couldn't bring himself to tear the young boy away from his joy. He ran around, clicking the button to capture photos he saw through the lens. Smile on his lips as he looked at them, it would be cruel to push him back home to close him up in his plain white-walled room.

Back in his room he'd be faced with the piles of textbooks waiting for him. He deserved to have a bit of joy during his week. However, these photos were a part of his upcoming task in science.

A rumble from above, a last warning for Hyungwon yet again to ignore before rain started to fall. It was far from a light rain, it was even worse than heavy rain. Droplets with the size of the pad of Hyungwon's pinkie hit whatever was in the way. His clothes sucked in the liquid, and the splattering water around his feet slipped into his fabric shoes.

The young boy tried his best to shield the camera, as he ran back to Hyungwon, the latter's hand linked with his and ran in unison back to the house his parents owned. The trees were traitors, didn't keep the rain away as it slipped down each and every leaf as the perfect paved path to land on the males. Hyungwon felt the hoodie become heavier, the shirt under stuck to his torso as a sticker. It was cold, wet and uncomfortable. He glanced over to the younger, hoped he was okay and wouldn't catch a cold.

The house appeared and the last steps were gone in long sprints. The fastest they could match, to finally reach the warmth the house held between its walls. Secured behind the closed door, both broke into loud guffawing. Chests heaving as their breaths raced in rhythm of their heartbeats. Water slipped off the strands of hair, making tiny puddles beneath the bodies. Voices reached them and the boy's mom appeared in the staircase.

"My goodness, you're soaked," she gasped, but a smile tingled on her lips.

"I shot some nice pictures! I can show them to you!" the young boy cheered and ran over to her mom, waving the camera in his hand..

"First you need to change," she smiled to Hyungwon before walking to the bathroom with her son.

Hyungwon kicked his shoes off, placed them on the shelf and walked up the stairs. His eyes locked with someone else's when he reached the second floor. A smile shot towards him before the male padded over to him. No words were exchanged, just smiles as their eyes kept their connection. Hyungwon could see the teen in the corner of his eye, dressed up in his soccer team's jersey, ready for todays schedule. Oh yeah, right. Maybe the rain was reminding him and then sent them home because he was late?

His backpack hung loose from his shoulder and his mother followed behind. He bounced over to Hyungwon clung to his leg to receive a ruffle. He turned to his dad before he dashed down the stairs with his mom after.

Hyungwon and Changkyun said goodbye. His mother waved to Hyungwon, said her regular _until next time_ and disappeared from the stairway _._ Hyungwon wouldn't be there when she got back home, he was done for today, after what she knew.

But as soon as the car slipped out of sight Hyungwon was tugged by the wet, hoodie arm to stumble after the older man. Inside the bathroom he saw the reflection, completely soaked. His hair poked into different directions, like a cactus. A red color, weak and faded red, ghosted over his cold cheeks. His previous grey hoodie was darker, the bottom of his pants was covered in mud from the hurried running.

"I'll bring some clean and dry clothes for you," Changkyun smiled, and disappeared out of the room.

When the other man's steps slipped down the stair, Hyungwon took the chance to pull one of his arms into the hoodie, the other helped tugging it off. The clothing refused, tightened around his body in an attempt to stick with Hyungwon for a while. When both his arms were free, he ducked his head under, hands curling around the rim of his hood to pull. He heard a few stitches rip, but couldn't really care as he was temporary trapped in his own hoodie.

His arms fell down, tried to push the hem further up, but it caught around his shoulders. If he doesn't hurry up, Changkyun will find him trapped like this. Like a cat with its head forced too far into a bag. He tried once again, pulling while pushing his body away from the hoodie. Slow and torturous, inch by inch, the hoodie moved. Over his shoulders, up his neck and off his head.

The clothing fell to the floor, a wet thump and a cool air blowing over his feet. He looked up, his hair even messier, and then he saw Changkyun. Of course, _of course_ he had seen it and watched in silence. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips, he laid the clothes down on the floor and walked over to him. Hyungwon's eyes observed every move. He snaked over the floor, so graceful and slow. Leaving Hyungwon with a slight wave impatience as he had a teasing hint to his eyes.

Changkyun's hands landed on his hips, light and soft. Curving over his waist and a part of his hip bones. His hands were warm, a nice contrast from the cool shirt. Changkyun pressed himself against Hyungwon's back, letting his own clothes absorb some of the water. The taller leaned against him, head tilted back to maintain the strong gaze the other had on him.

Hyungwon's breath quickened, long fingers slipped under the wet fabric, traveling up the humid torso. Goosebumps made trails, a snitch to the eyes where Changkyun touched. He reached the top of his stomach, eyes still locked with the other's.

The redhead leaned in to close his lips over Hyungwon's.

"You are cold," he murmured between kisses.

The taller expected the older to comment his son being home later than agreed. He had forgotten the clock, forgotten the teen had to be back home before noon so he could change. But the other never spoke of his son and wife when he's with Hyungwon. They're forgotten as soon as their two bodies are alone. Exchanging of gifts, fucking, or even cuddles with sloppy kisses.

Hyungwon couldn't reply with more than a muffled _mhm_.

"Let's do something about that, shall we?" Changkyun wasted no time before he dragged the shirt over the taller man's head, easier than the struggle Hyungwon had to go through with his hoodie.

Lips yet again covered Hyungwon's, this time more passionate. Changkyun's lips moved in a slow and controlling motion, keeping Hyungwon trapped against his body with his hands. A hand pressed against his chest, the other holding his hips against his pelvis. Hyungwon sighed, the other nipped his lips with his teeth. Hyungwon opened his mouth, longing to feel the other's tongue, setting his whole body on fire and connecting them. But he drew away, pushed Hyungwon against the sink instead.

Changkyun kissed down Hyungwon's back, hand fumbling with the belt buckle securing his pants over his hips, undoing the zipper next. The warm mouth spread kisses and licks, making the latter shiver. He pushed the clothing down, underwear following behind. Changkyun's tongue darted over his now displayed skin, playful biting on the globe of his butt and on the top of his thighs. There was a hum, a growl in his throat as Changkyun's eyes scanned his entrance.

One of his hands spread his cheeks apart, the stare Hyungwon felt stung through his body and dyed his face a pretty pink.

Hyungwon's whole body jolted, the wet muscle moved over his rim, slow and devouring. The tip poked, teased him, before it slid further up and retreated down to repeat. The babysitter whined, eyes staring into his own reflection. The hands on his hips tightened its grip, and the tongue slowly slid into the clenching hole. Hyungwon's mouth fell open, sighing to the feeling of the muscle moving. It rubbed against his walls, stretched his rim, it felt unbelievably good.

They had done this before, the first time ended up leaving Hyungwon a sensitive mess writhing in the backseat of Changkyun's car. He had no idea rimming would hit him and his needs so hard, neither did the older. The redhead figured out he loved having the taller weak by the moves of his tongue.

The muscle massaged his walls, slow rubbing and harsh sucking. Hyungwon's reflection stared back at him, gave him enough time to study his pleasured features. His mouth slightly open with sinful whimpers and gasps. A bite to his puckered rim made him flinch, a buzzing moan escaped through his throat. The tongue lapped over the bruise, darting back to its position inside him.

Changkyun's hand moved from his hip to his thigh, nails dug into the flesh and dragging up to under his bum. Soothing the flesh, he slid the palm over the burning area, then let his nails repeat the action over a new patch of pale skin. He smiled, leaned away, making his tongue slip out. A new whine erupted from Hyungwon, he tried to push back, but the remaining hand on his hip held him pinned against the sink.

The drawer next to Hyungwon's knee opened, the familiar bottle smiled to him from layers of towels as the other's hand reached out for it. The cap flew open and a squirting sound startled Hyungwon. The bottle was thrown towards the door, landing with a clunk on the floor. A finger lined up with his hole, pushed in without letting Hyungwon register.

The finger moved, slow alone, but rough with a new finger. Two fingers curled and spread inside him and he felt his heavy cock already drip pre-cum. Hyungwon choked on his spit, head falling back, curling to the side and limp tilt down. Hyungwon didn't whine when the fingers left, to his shock, he waited patiently for the other to shimmy out of his clothes.

"What a good boy, huh? Patient," Changkyun murmured. Deep voice whispering next to his ear, making the strands on his neck stand up. He finally spoke. He's always so silent, until one peak where conversations exists again. "You should get rewarded, yeah?"

Hyungwon nodded enthusiastically, but a hard slap smacked him over his thigh. He jumped, pained sound bouncing off the mirror.

"Use your words," the stern tone in Changkyun's voice made him moan.

"Yes, yes, I've been good, reward me, please," Hyungwon stuttered out, grinded his hips towards the other's clothed crotch.

Changkyun pulled away to strip off his clothes. Retreated and grabbed a handful of hips and yanked the boy towards him. It made Hyungwon grip the sink to avoid losing his balance. Eyes widely staring to the male behind him in the mirror. A snicker was heard above before his rim once again felt the stretch. The taller spread his legs, hands trailing his sides to soothe his tensed body. Changkyun pushed in to the hilt, leaned over and kissed Hyungwon's shoulder.

"What's your safe word, baby?" Changkyun asked, made eye contact with the other in the mirror.

Hyungwon opened his mouth to answer, a whimper escaped through his lips instead. He swallowed hard, tried again to open his mouth to whisper a hoarse: "Lavender."

Changkyun pulled back, until the head of his cock was still inside, before he slammed in. It took Hyungwon by surprise and he was pushed towards the sink, pelvis pressed against the cold porcelain. He moaned, the collision was painful, and his hipbones had already caught a red, irritated line. But it was okay, as soon as Changkyun pulled him closer to his chest, air flowing between his pelvis and the sink.

The older cupped his chin, moved it towards himself and kissed his lips, fingers drumming over his skin to his chest. Circular caresses of his fingertips over the pecs, digging into his skin to massage the flesh. His nipple caught under two fingers, rubbed and pinched in the process.

"Oh," Changkyun chuckled as Hyungwon arched into his touch. "You liked that?"

Hyungwon mewled, his ass grinding against the other's hips. "Move, Kyun, please move," he pleaded, tilted his head to nuzzle his nose against the other's cheek.

"At your service," he kissed the round tip, drew his hips back and pushed back in, less force this time.

Changkyun built up a steady pace, keeping the younger's hips away from the sink, sparing his hips for the punches. He drank in each moan erupting from Hyungwon, lips dancing in a messy kiss. His thrusts made it hard to keep their mouths locked, but it led too Hyungwon being louder, and he was okay with it.

"Look at yourself," the redhead whispered in his ear.

Hyungwon had subconsciously closed his eyes, too caught up in the feeling keeping his body aflame. Each thrust made him feel light, toes curling on the fluffy carpet under his feet. Breath ragged and caught in his chest, slipping out like a gasp now and then. Nails clawed the porcelain sink, but for no help as they slid right off the smooth surface.

Hyungwon tried to open his eyes, but the next thrust hit close to his prostate and he wanted to scream. Instead he groaned, head fell against the other's shoulder. He bounced with him, skin slapping loud in his ears. But Changkyun didn't agree, he pushed him down over the counter, his lower abdomen resting on the thin edge of the sink, torso flying over the hollowed drain.

"I said look at yourself," Changkyun hissed and bit his earlobe.

Hyungwon whined, his chin resting on top of the tap. He broke open his lids, staring into the mirror of his eyes and the new position. His legs slipped under him, spreading himself more open for the man behind him. Droplets remaining from the weather made it to his forehead. Slipped down and followed the curve of his temples and nose.

The tap's handle slid right into his Adam's apple, easing out a choked gag. Changkyun's hips brought him forward with each thrust, colliding his throat with the handle over and over again. He tried to speak, but it stopped halfway. He lifted his eyes stared into the elder's eyes, and gosh did he love him.

Changkyun leaned over him, kissed the curve of his ear, licked the back of it and nibbled his neck. All while looking him deep in the eyes and fucking him raw and good. He had never told him, but he loved Hyungwon as a moaning mess, underneath his hands, his cock buried in him, until he squirmed and screamed.

"S-so good, Kyun, so good," he hiccupped.

"I know, babe, you love this, don’t you? Bouncing on my cock and begging for more," his deep voice hummed through him, his dick twitched, and he whimpered out in pleasure.

"Kyun, I wanna switch po-positions, I wanna-," he cut off in a long moan, rocked his hips back to feel the same electricity wave shoot through him. "Wanna see you cu-cu- ah my god!"

"Shit," the older cursed. Changkyun rocked his hips, before he lost to his thoughts and the begging boy under him.

Hyungwon felt so empty when he slipped out. The older helped him raise up and turn around. He leaned against the counter, panting heavy while looking at the other.

He wasted no seconds, caught his lips back into a passionate kiss. Tongues weaving together, sucking until their spit became one, thick syrup. Changkyun groaned, rubbed his hard cock against his thigh, spread some of the excess lube over his skin. Hyungwon snaked one arm around his neck, buried in a grasp of locks. His other hand slid down his stomach, long fingers curled around his leaking member.

"Baby, you fuck me so good," Hyungwon whispered against his lips, stroking up Changkyun's cock in slow, languid strokes. He glanced down to the organ and licked his lips. "My favorite."

"No one can fuck you like I do," he sighed to the pumps, pulled the younger into a new kiss by biting his lips into his mouth.

Changkyun helped the younger to lift his butt up to sit on the counter. Even if he is pretty tall, he couldn't bring his jelly legs to get up on their own. Rough, Changkyun grabbed his knees, spread them apart and pulled him over to the edge. Hyungwon's back fell against the countless stack of drawers connected to the wall. The handles bit into his skin, cold and hard.

"Look at you, gaping for me, so needy for me," he ducked to the crook of the younger's neck, sucked marks Hyungwon could proudly wear, but also desperately hide.

Changkyun groped his butt, lined his member up and thrusted in quite hard. Hyungwon let out a shriek of pain as the handles now ripped against his back, clawed marks and streaks like fingernails. He couldn't hold himself up well, he had to rely on Changkyun to not fall off the little confined space of the counter.

The elder's hand laid cured around the edge to his left, making a fence to prevent him from falling. The other was still firmly pressing into his buttock.

Changkyun's thrusts sped up, irregular and slid against his walls. He started to feel sensitive, yet his spot wasn't uncovered yet. Hyungwon knew the older knew perfectly where it was, he just avoided it. To keep Hyungwon on the edge.

"Kyun! Kyun, please, don't tease! Don't tease! Please!" Hyungwon begged, rolled his hips to meet the other. He wanted to feel his body on fire, feel his sweet spot be abused by the man who so skillfully pleasured him.

"You want it that bad? Hmm? Baby, do you want it?" Changkyun's eyes flicked with his mischievous glimmer, his teasing smile over his lips.

His back bent against the drawers and his head hit the shelf of the roof of the one on top. He knocked off a few face cream containers. The clunk of them hitting the floor never happened. Hyungwon's scream muffled it all. His wish was granted, his weak and nerve filled spot hit dead on by the cockhead.

"Oh, yes, yes!" he cried out, eyes rolling into his skull. "I'm gonna cum! Kyun, Changkyun!"

There was an indescribable feeling when Hyungwon headed to the level where he screamed the elder's name. His stomach bubbled, and his cock bounced with feathery tickles warning him of his orgasm. Changkyun loved hearing him talk to him in his orgasm high state, scream his name, and only his. Addicting, he couldn't keep himself from coaxing him to be louder.

Hyungwon came with the loudest scream he has let out during the evening. His body trembled against his touch. Silent moans and mewls as Changkyun kept fucking him. In chase of his own release. He caressed the cheek of the man in front of him, thrusting harder to get closer. Hyungwon's eyes were closed in a tight line.

Hyungwon flinched when the other came, long and hot spurts of come squirted into him. He whimpered, held the other man close and rolled his hips to help him release his last drop.

Changkyun kissed his forehead, pulled out and drew with some of his cum. It dripped down the curve of the younger's ass, glistened under the bathroom lights.

"You should borrow the shower," he said with a sweet tone, kissed Hyungwon's lips a last time and got into his clothes.

The younger wiped the sweat and rainwater off his forehead and nodded. He slid down from the counter. He watched as Changkyun got dressed and left the bathroom.

He usually does. He's so loving and caring while they fuck, or cuddle, but then he leaves like nothing happened. Hyungwon had woken up billions of times without Changkyun next to him. It hurt. How he could spoil and love him, or maybe not love but take care, and slip away, back to his wife and son.

Hyungwon shouldn't feel the ache in his heart, it's his fault he sleeps with him. It's his fault he sleeps with a married man, dreams of being together with Changkyun. He dreams of being his husband, and wipe the wife he is already married to away.

But he can't.

The tall male steps out of the shower. Dripping wet onto the tiled floor. He packs himself in a towel laid out for him. He dries off the droplets, tugs the clothes Changkyun lend him on and looks at himself in the mirror.

His red swollen eyes are not as visible when he has showered. He could deal with his runny nose, he was bathing in the cold rain earlier anyway. But the aching heart strained him from breathing. He covered up the hickeys Changkyun had left on his neck with the hoodie. He gathered his wet clothes and folded them over his arm. He left the bathroom after placing the face cream back to the shelf.

He stopped in his track, the rest of his shattered heart fell together as he watched the married couple stand in the living room. Changkyun's hands around her waist, and hers around his neck. Changkyun completely forgot about Hyungwon when he left him, he was back to loving his wife.

She laughed, a nice melody. Changkyun smiled to her, kissed her forehead like those lips didn't touch the young babysitter's forehead just minutes ago. He rocked them back and forth, holding her against him while she closed her eyes in the loving embrace of her husband.

It took all of Hyungwon's willpower not to tell her. He wanted to let her know, to make her sad, angry and crave a divorce. But if he did, he'd lose Changkyun. The older man would never forgive him, wouldn't want to see his face. He wouldn't get anything out of it.

"Oh, Hyungwon!" the woman exclaimed. "You're still here?"

"Yes, I borrowed your shower," he flashed a weak smile. "I hope it's okay."

"Of course! You must have been freezing, would you like to stay for dinner? Or maybe a coffee?" she tilted out of her husband's embrace, glanced over to the kitchen behind them and smiled wide.

"No thank you, I'll pass," Hyungwon took the chance to peek over to Changkyun while she didn't look. But the redhead was too lost in his wife's beauty than to acknowledge his presence. "I have to head home and study. Uhm, thanks for letting me borrow the shower."

"Oh, too bad. Well an education is important, right honey?" she lifted her gaze to lock with Changkyun's.

"Oh yes, always," he drew her in and kissed her cheek while she fought with a loud laugh from her lips.

"No, darling wait until he has left, at least," she whispered, but her loud laughing had affected her way of whispering, and it was more of a revealing, breathy conversation. Hyungwon heard it and couldn't stop his eyes from falling. "We'll see you next week, Hyungwon. Thank you."

Hyungwon nodded and headed down the stairs. As the steps emerged over the floor above him to what he knew was their bedroom, he sped up and quickly ran out of the house. 

In a week he would find himself in the same situation all over again.

✌

**Author's Note:**

> Y'see what i did with the emojis?? hoohoo im sorry


End file.
